The Vehicle Light Detector Device (VLDD), is in the field of automobile sensor. As of today, the current automobile sensors will sense things such as when our door is ajar, our keys are left in the ignition, our seat belts are not properly secured, when our engine needs checked, when our oil needs changed, etc. However, none of todays current automobile sensor technology will sense or detect and warn or alert us when our vehicle's light(s), lamp(s), or indicating light(s) have failed or is not properly working. The VLDD will solve this problem.